Delivered
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: She had washed up on shore. Washed up with no voice to speak with, bruises on her skin and fear in her eyes. His little Noodle… Warnings: 2DxNoodle, Angst, Fluff eventually Etc! :D
1. Chapter 1

La la la.

Churning out stories like a well-oiled machine. :D

Enjoy, yes?

Summary: _She had washed up on shore. Washed up with no voice to speak with, bruises on her skin and fear in her eyes. His little Noodle…_

Warnings: …angst? NOT ENOUGH 2DxNOODLE STORIES ON ? I would have to agree with that one. ._. ANYWAYS. READ AND ENJOY.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GORILLAZ. However, I've been helping feed obsessions since 2000! :D Enjoy enjoy enjoy~!

* * *

A piece of trash rolled up onto the filthy shores of the island, the "plastic beach" as it was so dubbed. A thin, boney hand reached down to retrieve it from the dirty sands, 2D bringing the empty bottle to eye-level. It was cracked down one side and looked to have bits and pieces chipped right out of it. He reared his arm as far back as he could, before chucking it hard. It soared into the air and out of sight, 2D hearing a soft "ka-thunk" of the bottle hitting the water. It would be back, but it kept the damn trash at bay for just a moment.

During the rare times that 2D was allowed out of his room, he scoured the beach doing physical things and singing his lungs out until his throat was almost sore. He couldn't sing until he couldn't sing any longer; Murdoc would have his head. The singer would grab any piece of trash he could, chucking it out back to sea if it was heavy enough to throw, otherwise leaving the paper and bag bits alone.

A particularly large piece of trash washed ashore, a large wave taking it onto the beach. The garbage was a huge box, duct tape adorning it as if it had been there to keep water out. 2D had just been singing something he had made up, when he saw the box. Raising an eyebrow, for he had never seen something so large wash ashore before, he approached carefully to make sure no wildlife had stuck to it. If any wildlife survived out in those waters.

The box gave a sudden and violent rock, 2D giving a short yelp and stumbling back out of fear, falling on his rear-end. It tipped over towards 2D, the opening facing him and out tumbled a large pile of things. 2D watched with caution and fear, hoping that the whale hadn't sent anything after him on shore. The pile of garbage coughed and shook, before a purple head popped out of the mess with emerald eyes staring down the bluenette.

"…!"

2D scrambled to his feet, practically diving at the girl lying in the garbage half passed out. Kneeling down next to her, he swept off plastic bags and pieces of tissue to get a better look at her.

Her hair was very dirty, as was generally everything else on her. Upon closer examination, 2D realized with horror that she wasn't _that _dirty…the dark spots just happened to be bruises….! The shirt had no sleeves and was ripped in several places that Noodle must have done herself to use. Her small frame was shaking and her eyes were dull.

Her arms reached out towards the warmth of 2D's body, and he immediately scooped her up and held her close as she curled up into his arms. She was shivering so violently, that 2D had a bit of trouble holding onto the girl and prevent her from dropping.

"Noods…" he murmured quietly, tears pricking his black depths. At the sound of her name, Noodle gave a particularly violent shiver, but otherwise stayed where she was, with her face buried in his chest. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall at this overwhelming discovery, and began trudging up the beach towards the house.

Russel was sitting out on the porch, flipping through an old magazine with the band on the cover, reading something intensely. His looked up at the rustle of feet on the sand, raising an eyebrow as he watched 2D come towards him.

"Yo, 'D!" he began, standing up and looking mildly irritated, "Where you been? Muds is flippin' his lid!"

"I found someone…" he said quietly, holding the girl closer to his chest. Russel squinted his round eyes slightly, before they widened and he jumped towards 2D and the now still Noodle.

"Baby girl…!" was the soft exclaim, Russel's eyes watering and wide, a large and concerned smile on his face. He reached out to take her, hold her, but 2D stepped back once just out of reach. Russel's worried look turned into one of furry, giving a low growl in his throat. "'D you better lemme hold my baby girl, or we gonna have some issues and fast."

"I-" he gulped, then began again, "I don' fink dats a good idea righ' now, Russ." he said, holding her closer as she breathed softly, having gone to sleep during the walk up the beach. "I-I don' fink dats a good idea…"

Russel stared down 2D with such ferocity, such anger and disbelief. But slowly his face softened a little. "2D, you better take care of my baby girl, or yo' head is _mine_. Got it?" 2D nodded, but smiled gratefully at the drummer, before walking past him into the house. Russel sighed, watching the singer walk away with his daughter.

2D did his best to weave through the house, trying his best to avoid Murdoc and his yelling. He didn't need it right now and neither did Noodle. He wasn't so fortunate.

The bassist came out of nowhere, swooping down on him very much like his raven would on something unsuspecting.

"Face-ache! Where the 'ell 'ave you been?! We were supposta start practice an hour ago!" he yelled angrily, moving his hand up to hit 2D hard, not noticing the small bundle in his arms.

"No no! Wait Muds!" he exclaimed, turning his back slightly to him so he wouldn't hit Noodle. "I found Noodle! Look, look see?" Murdoc made a grunt of confusion, before he lowered his hand and studied Noodle.

"Where'd she come from?" he asked, looking slightly curious more than anything.

"She washed up in a box," he replied, sure now that he wasn't going to be struck. "She looks pretty bad." Murdoc studied him a moment, glancing back down at Noodle before scoffing and turning.

"Whatever! Jus' go an' take care of 'er." He barked, head shaking slightly in annoyance or wonder, 2D wasn't sure. Glancing down at Noodle, her face was screwed up in pain and fear and 2D's hear wrenched painfully at the sight. He began humming a melody he made up in his head, walking her to his room downstairs.

Once he settled her down in his bed, he kneeled next to it and watched her sleep. She looked like she was in a lot of pain and her breathing was erratic. 2D began to panic a little bit. He was no doctor! He didn't know what to do! Glancing around, feeling a slight migraine forming between his black depths he grabbed his pill bottle. Before he could take the over-dose of pills, he glanced at them. One was very powerful, so he snapped one in half, then that half in half. Glancing around he saw there was nothing to drink. He stood quickly and ran back to go upstairs.

Grabbing a cup with some cool water in it, he ran back to go downstairs again, pill and water in hand.

"Noods…" he said softly, kneeling next to the bed to touch her shoulder slightly. She stirred, looking disturbed and frightened. "C'mon Noods…gotta give yeh sumfink for yer pain…" She didn't open her eyes, but attempted to sit up, 2D supporting her. Putting the bitter pill into her mouth he brought the cool water to her lips and let some tip into her mouth. Without thinking she swallowed the water, pill going with it.

Laying the girl back down on the bed, and covering her up he watched her drift back into sleep. In only a few minutes she began whimpering softly in her sleep, face screwing up slightly as her small body shook and tossed. 2D watched her, eyes narrowing in concern. He began to sing as he had earlier, softly and soothingly. She continued to whimper softly, 2D reaching a hand out to stroke at her dirty hair to try and quell her almost silent suffering.

"_Fight the fears of the known,_

_Quiet yourself_

_Lest the unknown finds you too_

_Move forward and never look back_

_Don't look down,Keep your chin up_

_And stay with us."_

He took a breath, singing the verse over again and again, Noodle's eyes unscrewing and her body relaxing before her breathing began to even out. He sang for a while longer, until it began to get more dark in his room than normally. He knew night was here now, and he felt himself yawn eyelids drooping as his singing tapered off. Before he could help himself, he let his head lay down on his arms, nuzzling his face into them and drifting into a dreamless sleep next to Noodle.

* * *

=D

Yay! This is going to be my first multi-chapter story for Gorillaz. ^_^

I hope you guys are intrigued so far and will continue reading! An update will be soon; I just love this fandom so much. ^_^

R&R is DEFFINETLY encouraged, as is criticism. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Da da da daaah!

Chapter 2 of "Delivered"! ^_^

Ha~ Thanks so much for the reviews guys! ^_^ I love getting them! Please feel free to criticize my work; I always want to improve! :D Don't feel you're being too harsh as long as it's constructive. I can take it and improve; I'm a big girl. XD ALSO! Sorry for taking so long to update. I said I'd update right away, but never really expect that of me. I don't normally update so quickly. XDD

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz. I WISH I DID. WOE IS ME. -shot-

Lawyer: ^_~

Jane: o_o -shoots lawyer- :D

Me: -dead-

Lawyer: -also dead-

Jane: …-points to the chapter, indicating you should read-

* * *

Noodle awoke, vision hazy and shapes indistinguishable around her. Despite such minimal light so far beneath the surface, what little that did reach made her wince and close her eyes again. However closing her eyes delivered an even more undesirable effect, shadows dancing menacingly across her eyes. She settled with them aching instead as the dulled emerald colour was allowed into the world. Taking a moment to try and adjust to the room around her, she realized with growing horror that she was alone in the strange place. She knew it would be silly to panic, and so instead she did her best to focus her attention to the room's smaller details.

With a note of amusement, she saw that this room was very very messy, and had boxes piled everywhere. Along with bits of clothing strewn about and a shelf on the far-end of the room lined with loads of movies, there was even a television set hooked up with an old videogame system that she had played at one point. In fact, that looked awfully familiar…did all those types of systems have that strange sticker on it? Wincing slightly, she sat up and gazed hard at the sticker….

No, wait! That was a sticker SHE had put on there! That had been so long ago, she'd almost forgotten. Taking her eyes off the videogame, she concentrated more on picking out details of the room. The blinds were drawn shut tightly. Hanging over the shelf, she realized, was a large fan that looked like it had been hers at one point. Looking near the doorway, her guitar-there was no mistake about it-was propped up on a stand. It wasn't dusty in the slightest, as if someone took care to clean and polish it every day. Next to it was a keyboard that looked well-used but still in great condition. That must be 2D's…so…

She was in 2D's room? But how had she gotten here? She couldn't remember anything really, except the dancing shadows…

That made her chest tighten, and her whole body shiver violently. Noodle heard a soft "clunk clunk" of feet on metal approaching the door. Turning her head towards it nervously, a messy head of shockingly blue hair poked into the room, dark eyes worried. However they softened and a smile replaced the down look the singer had a moment before.

"'ey Noods," he said softly, kneeling by the bed to be eye-level with the female. "You awrigh'?" Noodle nodded once, wincing again as pain shot through her body, limbs and torso aching in particular. 2D drew his eyebrows together in worry and began fishing around in his pocket for something. Noodle watched, glad that she wasn't alone any more, as 2D produced half of what looked like a pain pill. Taking that half, he snapped it in two and gave one to Noodle. He let the other one fall into a pocket and told the girl he'd be back with water in just a moment.

Noodle almost reached out to grab his hand, to make him stay but she did not. It took a few minutes, and after 2D came back in with some water she took the glass and the pill, swallowing it. The water hit her stomach hard, and she gagged slightly but held down the bile as best she could; she knew she needed that medicine to help her stop aching so badly. Leaning back to rest against the wall, her eyes closed briefly; there were the shadows again, dancing enticingly yet so frighteningly.

"Noods?"

Noodle opened her eyes and turned to 2D who was flushing nervously and looking about ready to cry. She wanted to look worried, but she was in too much pain and too tired to look anything but apathetic. 2D moved forward slightly, taking her hand as gently as he could; she almost drew it away, pale flesh marred by cuts and scars old and new. But he wasn't looking at anything else, just into her eyes.

"I…I'm so glad teh see yew…" he said, black depths staring right back into the emerald he so loved. "I…yew was so missed…" 2D leaned down, pressing his cheek to the back of her hand. The contact made her feel slightly nervous and she did her best to quell the strange feeling creeping into her gut. She wanted to respond vocally but that thought, too, sent nervous spiders into her stomach. She wasn't ready to speak yet…hopefully 2D would understand…she just couldn't, not yet. Realizing after a few moments of gazing at his friend that he wasn't going to get a response, he nodded once as if to himself. "Well…d'you wan' a bath? I can get yew a warm bath goin', if yew want…"

Noodle gave a slight nod, realizing just how gritty she felt and pushed the covers off herself slowly. 2D stood suddenly, reaching his arms out to the aching girl and she nodded slowly again. Scooting to the edge of the bed, 2D wriggled his arms under her legs gently then behind her shoulders as he carried her bridal-style to the elevator. Being this close to the singer was comforting but…it was that feeling in her chest again. She could feel it tighten slightly, and so she took a large breath to calm herself down. It was just 2D! There was nothing to worry about from him; he would protect her…he would, wouldn't he? The elevator dinged and the doors opened, 2D stepping in. Leaning in toward the panel, he pressed a button and the doors closed, the elevator lurching upward. A moment of deep, slow breathing later they arrived on the desired floor much to the guitarist's relief. 2D walked carefully into the bathroom, making sure not to hit his passenger on anything while walking.

"Awrigh'…le's ge' yew settled in 'ere…" he murmured, seating her on the toilet gently. Leaning over the tub, he turned the knob and began filling the tub with warm water. Looking over his shoulder, he waved a small bottled at her. "Yew wan' bubbles?" Noodle looked at him, an eyebrow rising slightly in amusement although that was really the only reaction he got beside a nod. This felt surreal to her, as if she'd wake up any moment now and still be lying on the hard-packed ground of Hell. Once more her eyes closed and the shadows danced, large and menacing shapes that grew. Suddenly one jumped at her, and her eyes flew open as she jumped back against the toilet tank. Eyes wide, her heart beat in her chest roughly as 2D turned to her suddenly, worry etched into his features. "Wat 'appened? Yew awrigh' Noods…?" he asked, reaching a hand to touch her arm gently. Involuntarily, she flinched away from the gesture, and uncertainly he withdrew his hand. Noodle watched 2D, eyes closing half-way, trying to ignore the rough "thump thump" of her heart in her chest. 2D turned back to the bath and turned the faucet off, rising slowly. He reached above the sink, producing a towel for the young woman sitting on the toilet before he turned away.

Noodle's chest tightened painfully with sudden panic, reaching out to hold firmly to the back of 2D's shirt. Glancing behind himself, he sent her a questioning look, and she motioned for him to stay. 2D flushed darkly, eyes widening.

"Noodle…I can' stay…Russ'd kill me."

She gave him a pleading look, a small whimper escaping her throat. She didn't care how childish she seemed right now, or how embarrassing it might be for 2D. She didn't want to be alone right now. Not for a long while.

2D groaned softly, rubbing his palm to one of his bruised eyes. God, he was going to regret this, he knew it…

"Awrigh', awrigh'…jus'…I'll stay…" he said, turning his head away. He closed the door to the bathroom, and Noodle tugged once more on him as if to say thank you for him risking his neck to stay with her. The pain medicine was beginning to work its magic, and Noodle moved slowly but stiffly. As she tried to lift her arms, a sharp pain shot through her shoulders, and she whimpered softly. 2D turned round to see what she was doing, realizing quickly that she couldn't even undress herself at the moment.

He sighed, eyebrows drawing together as he did his best to forget his embarrassment. "Hold on…lemme ge' somfink to cut yer shirt." After a moment of pushing aside pill bottles and looking under boxes of bandages, a pair of medical scissors came into view. Taking them out from behind a big bottle of disinfectant, 2D closed the cabinet and turned to Noodle. He touched he shoulder carefully, and although she winced slightly she did not pull away.

Sliding the cool of the metal under her shirt, he began cutting away at the thin material. Noodle could care less, as long as she got into that bath and got clean. She just didn't have any modesty to spare right now. Snipping away at the last bit of clothing, 2D reached around and helped to slide it off her arms. Despite feeling badly for his friend, his embarrassment came back full-force as the material fell to the ground. She was half-naked, and he had yet to help her get the shorts off.

"D-d'ya need more of me 'elp?" he asked, stuttering as the colour crept up his neck. Noodle shook her head after a moment, and 2D sighed with relief. Setting the scissors down on the counter, turning his back as more rustling was heard, before a soft ripple of the water indicated that Noodle had gotten herself into the bath. She sighed softly as she washed her arms and body gently, 2D flushing softly all the while. Dipping her head below the water, she came back up again with wet hair.

A soft whine, 2D answering, "Wha'choo need, Noods?" She whined again, and reluctantly 2D turned around. Her arms were covering her breasts the best she could, and with one finger she pointed to her hair. Right! She couldn't wash her hair because of her shoulders.

2D sighed heavily. This was going to be a long, embarrassing day…

* * *

Holy shit I'm tired. I hope this isn't too crappy! ^_^ Critique, Reviews are welcomed. Flames are not, and if you so choose to flame I will laugh at you and ridicule you for all to see. :3

'Till the next chapter, my darlings!


End file.
